


Good Memories

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [658]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "But I've learned a lot about Amani from you and her, and I think I get what his loss means to you.  I thought this might be something that you could look at and remember how much better a man you are because of him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 550  
> Prompt: rest  
> Summary: "But I've learned a lot about Amani from you and her, and I think I get what his loss means to you. I thought this might be something that you could look at and remember how much better a man you are because of him."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm glad I wrote this one. I wasn't sure where it was going to go initially, but I trusted my muses and I got this piece. It's a nice little bit of… Closure's not the right word, but it's as close as I can get right now.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey, Thorn," James says as everyone begins to make their way into the dining room for Christmas dinner.

"Thorn, huh?" Damien asks, eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "There must be something serious for you to revert back to the last name."

James chuckles and lowers his head with a shrug. "Old habits, I guess. I, um, wanted to give you something, but not in front of the others."

Damien's lips twitch up into a smirk. "Aw, James, you adorably shy romantic! And there's not even any mistletoe near us. I won't tell if you don't." He laughs as James reaches around to smack him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You deserved that." He clears his throat and pulls out the small flat box. "I wasn't sure how this gift would go over, but I thought it was important to give it to you."

Damien takes the box and starts to remove the paper. When he lifts up the lid and pushes aside the tissue paper, he just stands there and stares at the gift inside. James can see tears glittering in his eyes, and he starts to second-guess the gift.

"Where--" Damien pauses when his voice cracks, clearing his throat before he continues. "Uh, where'd you find this?" He lifts out the frame with a picture he recognizes all too well.

"Simone gave it to me. She'd found it among some things of Kelly's that didn't get destroyed by the Yoruba priest."

"This was in Kelly's stuff?"

"Yeah, I mean, I asked Simone if I could have a copy of it. She's still got the original. But I've learned a lot about Amani from you and her, and I think I get what his loss means to you. I thought this might be something that you could look at and remember how much better a man you are because of him." James sighs and rubs at the back of his head. "Yeah, that didn't come out right. It sounded way better in my head, but--"

"No, man, I get what you're saying." He smiles as he ghosts a finger over the glass. "Kelly took this the last night all three of us were together before I broke up with her. She gave a copy to Amani, but never gave me one. And I knew she was hurt by the split. When we caught up again earlier this year in Damascus on my birthday, I was hoping we could at least be friends again, but that didn't happen. So…"

"So?" James asks when Damien doesn't say anything for a long minute, then lets out a startled grunt as Damien pulls him into a quick, hard hug.

"Thanks for this, James. You have no idea what it means to me to have a reminder of one of the last really happy moments I had with both of them."

"You're welcome."

"Listen, can you let everyone know I'm gonna be a minute? I wanna go put this in my office and, y'know…"

James smiles and nods. "Go on. I think I can stall them for a couple minutes, but you may get stuck with clean up duty after dinner."

Damien chuckles at that. "I think I already have that, but I don't mind. Thanks, man." And then he heads toward his office.


End file.
